Construction projects require electric power to be distributed to various tools and lights. Once normal electric service is provided to a building and the electric wiring for the building is completed, providing electric power for tools and lights is simple. But prior to the completion of the buildings' electric wiring and/or prior to the establishment of regular electric service, providing electric power to the construction site is more problematic. Several prior art devices have been developed to provide temporary power to users at a construction site or related location.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,003 issued to Vaughn teaches a portable electrical distribution panel with a wheeled frame, intended for use in asbestos removal. The Vaughn patent teaches a power panel in which power to be supplied through a single inlet cord is routed through breakers. Output power is made available through weather-proof receptacle boxes.
A further example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,623 issued to Wilson et al., which teaches a portable power distribution cabinet for construction sites, to provide power before regular service is established. The cabinet in Wilson et al. is described to have feet for resting on the floor and optional eyelets for hanging the cabinet on a wall or from a structure.
A third example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,266 issued to Orchard et al. The Orchard et al. patent teaches a temporary power center for construction sites and includes a monitoring meter, at least one 110-volt outlet, a 3-phase outlet and a cover for the outlets. The Orchard et al. power center is designed to be mounted to a post.
A further example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,683 issued to Orchard et al., which teaches a temporary power center having a plug connection to provide power and at least one outlet.
Another need often seen at construction sites is for safety equipment or alarms. For example, in the construction of a multifloor office building, it is common to use an air horn at the construction management trailer to signal to workers to evacuate the building because of an emergency. If there is an emergency on one of the floors, typically a worker would notify a supervisor, who would call down to the management trailer via phone or radio, alerting them to the emergency. A ground-based employee would then sound the emergency horn. This has the disadvantage of requiring action by multiple people before an emergency alarm (horn) can be sounded.
Consequently, while attempts have been made in the prior art to provide temporary power panels, a need yet remains for a temporary power panel or cabinet which can also improve construction site safety. It is to the provision of such a temporary power panel that the present invention is primarily directed.